Deconstruyendo la historia
by Klan-destino
Summary: ¿que pensaran de Naruto y compañía miles de años después que la serie termine? ¿miles de años después que la tierra exhale su ultimo aliento? Quizás ellos lo puedan saber. Ciencia Ficcion


Bueno, respondiendo al cuarto llamado de "la originalidad es posible" en esta ocasión algo de ciencia ficción, al mas viejo estilo pero mezclado con la particular forma de narrar del realismo sucio… espero que lo disfruten.

Ahora, esto es ciencia ficción y poco de psicoanálisis de los personajes de Naruto, mas bien sus sublimaciones mezclado por lo que he leído de Kishimoto, las percepciones de lo que podría pasar con la historia del planeta son solo teorías mías, las referencias a los mitos de Cthulhu, del entrecruce de las dimensiones paralelas, la deconstrucción de personalidad y la ingeniería genética inversa aun no me pertenecen…

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, si me perteneciera el genocidio al por mayor seria algo indispensable en la serie, Deidara seguirá vivo, Sasuke muerto y el NaruSaku ya habría desde hace mucho. No gano dinero con esto, toda esta producción es de fans para fans, prohibida su reproducción para fines de lucro.

Pequeña aclaración: si bien nunca lo había hecho, decidí inventarme un par de personajes.. Para explicar a dos de los protagonistas eran necesarios.

* * *

><p>«El mañana y el mañana y el mañana avanza en pequeños pasos, de día en día, hasta la última sílaba del tiempo recordable; y todos nuestros ayeres han alumbrado a los locos el camino hacia el polvo de la muerte... Extínguete, extínguete, fugaz antorcha!... ¡La vida no es más que una sombra que pasa, un pobre cómico que se pavonea y agita una hora sobre la escena y después no se le oye más...; un cuento narrado por un idiota con un gran aparato, y que nada significa!...»<p>

Macbeth, Acto 5º Escena V

William Shakespeare

Estaba sentado en un bar demasiado cercano para mi gusto con las viejas rutas de contrabando, bebiéndome mi soldada como si ya mañana no hubiese mas, cosa que sucederá, apenas comenzando mi periodo de descanso terminada la decimoséptima guerra intergaláctica entre el tercer imperio galáctico y la unión de republicas populares estelares, había servido como mercenario para el imperio y este tenia una enorme deuda con nosotros, como las arcas de la corona estaban bastante vacías por el coste de luchar contra esos rojos se nos dieron tierras en esta parte desolada de la galaxia, pero no hay gran cosa que hacer aquí, tampoco es que pudiera quejarme, muchos de mis compañeros tuvieron horribles muertes, yo al menos salí en una pieza y obtuve mi recompensa.

El caso es que me encontraba que pretendía estar construido para un crece entre dimensiones, los habitantes de la tercera, la cuarta y la dimensión no-euclidiana podíamos beber tranquilos, juntos pero no revueltos, a través de espejos conversos podías intuir la presencia de los demás clientes pero no verlos, un par de tragos después me sentía con bastantes mas ánimos a pesar de haber estado en el bando perdedor, sabes a lo que me refiero: estaba de animo, mujeres, vicios, ocio, un poco de paz… finalmente podías sentarte, echarte una puñeta y sentirte totalmente entupido y peligroso, solo estas en un bar esperando a que suceda algo interesante.

El caso es que ahí me veían sentado y entra una muchacha en verdad hermosa, morena, con el largo cabello ondulado, un vestido oscuro y unas lindas piernas enfundadas en medias negras, pero no le di una segunda mirada, simplemente continúe en lo mío, no le puse atención si no hasta que la sentí a su lado, me di cuenta que el bar, al menos con seres de mi línea del tiempo, el sitio se encontraba vacío, de fuera de unos chthonians que ya iban de salida, pidió una garrafa de alguna bebida extraña, verde y burbujeante y me pregunto que estaba bebiendo:

- Ginebra con agua tónica - Conteste

- Y sírvale al señor un vaso de ginebra con agua tónica - le dio al barman mientras este limpiaba el mismo vaso una y otra ves.

Bueno, sea lo que sea que este pasando aquí no me he dado cuenta.

Tomo su bolso, saco una caja de madera finamente tallada con números huecos y la puso sobre la barra, de ella saco unos robots, al menos eso creo, todos eran pequeños y vestían de manera interesante, como de la época cuando la vieja tierra aun existía, parecían tener vida, eran dos hombres y dos mujeres.

- Soy antropóloga, estaba leyendo las viejas fichas sobre las culturas que se extinguieron antes de la guerra del cochambre en la tierra, cuando todos los pobres se levantaron en armas contra la forma de gobierno de su planeta natal y se perdiera mucha información del pasado, pues releyendo la mitología de un lugar llamado Japón, antes de ser arrasado cuando el resto del mundo se dio cuenta que eran unos parásitos para el resto de su planeta escribieron una historia de superación llamada "Naruto" la parte interesante es que si lo lees bien te das cuenta que es una historia del choque de culturas, bueno, utilizando ingeniería genética inversa recree los personajes principales, les dote de conciencia y llene sus recuerdos de todo lo que ocurrió en el maga, intentando saber como termino la historia, ya que esta se perdió y necesito terminar mi tesis para mantener mi beca, pero no hacen nada, al parecer aun desconocemos mucho de la psicología de la vieja tierra.

Están paseando sobre la barra, el rubio llega hacia donde esta el pan y toma un trozo diminuto para comerlo, ellos lo abofetea y le dice que no coma cualquier cosa, que podría ser una trama de "Akatsuki"

- ¿Qué es Akatsuki? - Pregunto por puro compromiso

- No estoy del todo segura, pero al parecer son la respuesta emocional que daba su cultura a la influencia de otras culturas, al parecer en la vieja tierra esta no creció uniforme y los antiguos japoneses veían a la libertad individual como la forma mas brutal de opresión, al menos esa es mi teoría, como te dije, hay muchos huecos en los viejos relatos.

- Eres un idota inconciente - Grita la pelirosa mientras zarandea al rubio.

- ¿Por qué ella hace eso?

- Al parecer es un acto de autopreservación del grupo, no pueden funcionar sin el otro

- ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¿Qué haría yo sin si?

- Al parecer esos dos son pareja

- Si y no, ella ama pero esta lastimada, se aferra a el tratando de olvidar, son todas sus esperanzas, pronto vendrá el gran tema de la promesa, pero por mas que les pregunto no me dicen en que consiste, mis lecturas de la antigua mitología no me dicen nada, pero por lo que entendí es la promesa de que ellos dos tendrán su final feliz en cuanto traigan de vuelta a un sujeto llamado Sasuke con ellos.

- ¿Por qué no lo has traído?

- No dispongo de la información suficiente como para recrearlo, de todas formas la información que obtengo es muy contradictoria, se refieren a el como su amigo o su hermano pero generalmente este quiere matarlos, también podría ser un lazo incestuoso o masoquista, no estoy segura de cómo llamar esto.

- No importa, ellos al parecer son funcionales a pesar de eso, dije eso, no se exactamente lo que signifique pero suelo leer eso en revistas de mujeres, mientras tanto el hombrecito pide algo llamado "Ramen"

- ¡Es que tu solo piensas en eso, si no es ramen es esperar a que anochezca!

- ¿De que están hablando?

- De una comida de la vieja tierra, aunque logre encontrar manuales para prepararlos de nuevo y luego encogerlo para alimentarlos ellos se niegan a comerlo, afirman que si no tienen el ingrediente llamado "viejo de icharaku" no pueden comerlo, creo que es una cuestión de superstición, no he dado aun con ese ingrediente de vieja tierra, creo que esta extinto.

- Pero Sakura-chan, anda dame una cita

- ¿Qué es lo que le esta pidiendo? Sabes lo que siento por ti.

- Es un ritual previo al apareamiento

- No es que no te quiera, sabes que te quiero pero…

- No entiendo que es lo que sucede.

- Tiene que ver con Sakuke, empiezo a pensar que se trata de algún líder religioso que debe de dar su visto bueno a su relación sentimental, creo que no pueden abrirse sentimentalmente el uno al otro sin la bendición de este personaje, pero como te dije, no tengo información para recrearlo.

- Pero Sakura-chan yo…

- ¿Lo ves? Han iniciado de nuevo, por cierto si no te diste cuenta ella es Sakura y el Naruto, es el héroe de su historia.

- Vaya héroe es…

- Si pero como te dije es de una cultura extinta, el resto de los terráqueos los mataron por alinearse en contra del batallón de la cochambre. Al parecer en su idiosincrasia un héroe tenia que ser un perdedor quiéranlo o no, así se consolaban de su gris vida.

- Eso es bastante triste… mira el pequeño cabron la beso y ella le esta… ¿rompiendo las costillas?

- No te preocupes, eso pasa a menudo, al parecer Naruto posee un poder de sanación, se curara le lancen lo que le lancen.

- Pero Sakura-chan yo te amo.

- ¿Eso es cierto?

- Si pero es muy contradictorio, un dia ama con locura a la chica, al día siguiente muestra influencias homo eróticas latentes por la figura de Sasuke, como te digo, es muy difícil decir en realidad cual es el objetivo de ellos dos.

- ¿No te deprimes ves a esos dos todo el tiempo sin saber que es lo que quieren?… Disculpa olvide tu nombre.

- Me llamo Gwen Stacy… vale, ese no es mi nombre, es de una muy famosa mujer de la vieja tierra, pero siempre me gusto su concepto, mi verdadero nombre es horrible, pero eso suelen hacer mas madres con sus hijas.

- Yo soy… bueno llámame Baldwing pero ¿no es triste…?

- Para nada, de echo es bastante relajante ver a estos dos, nunca he tenido mucha suerte con mis relaciones, así que ver a estos dos idiotas me levanta un poco el animo.

- Todos tenemos una suerte horrible, yo estuve en el bando perdedor de la pasada guerra.

- Eso imagine en cuanto te vi, pero no te preocupes, no te juzgo a ti a o la guerra, me interesan las personas. No, lo realmente malo de estos dos es que me pongo terriblemente caliente cuando se hacen el amor, es la parte difícil al clasificarlos.

- ¿Son buenos?

- Y bastante resistentes, pueden mantenerse durante horas y horas, y son diestros y terriblemente sexys.

-¿Por qué no los pones a que lo hagan? Quiero decir, ahora mismo. Podremos mirarlos juntos.

- No podemos obligarlos, hay una especie de tabú en el sexo que ellos dos comparten, pero una ves en lo suyo no hay quien los pare.

Mientras nosotros pedíamos una nueva ronda ellos dos se paseaban por la barra, el rubio ya se había curado de sus heridas y perseguía a la mujer por todo el sitio.

- Escúchame - Decía el de joven - Solo dame una oportunidad, solo una Sakura-chan, déjame ayudarte a olvidar, déjame besas tu cicatriz, Sakura-chan…

- No - Decía la pequeña histerica - sabes que al final ambos terminaremos haciéndonos daño, no puede ser de otra manera - Sin embargo no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Naruto le estaba comiendo la boca, ella se resistió un momento pero cuando Naruto comenzó a masajear sus pechos ella se dejo hacer… los cuatro estábamos comenzando a calentarnos.

- Sakura ya no esta tan… tan… poco cooperativa.

- Si, ya poco falta para que ella tome la iniciativa.

La verdad es que nunca había visto algo semejante, esos dos pequeños seres dándose con toda esa desesperación comenzó a excitarme, lleve mi mano debajo de la falda de Gwen y mi boca a la suya.

- Mira - me lo dijo entre gemidos - Ya están empezando, pero no e gusta que la gente los vea, así se contaminan mas y se alejan de poco a poco de su objetivo original que era contarme el final de su historia, me los voy a llevar a su ambiente original que es la recreación de su hogar y que lo hagan ahí.

- Pero si te los llevas ya no voy a poder verlos.

- Entonces vente conmigo y podrás verlos hasta el final.

- No seré yo quien le diga que no a eso.

Nos terminamos nuestras bebidas y salimos a la eterna noche espacial juntos, ella volvió a meter a la chica en su bolso pero me dio a guardar al niñato gritón, subimos a su nave estelar e hicimos el salto, ella vivía mucho mas allá de los limites del imperio, cuando faltaban solo unos pocos años luz para llegar a las republicas termino el viaje, la mire cuando bajo y pude apreciar un bello trasero y unas piernas no menos bellas, ella era realmente joven y preciosa, imagino que para irse a estudiar hasta vieja tierra y reconstruir a esos dos seres debería de ser demasiad inteligente ¿Cómo era posible que eligiese a un fracasado como yo? Bueno, había tantos modos de fracasar unas relaciones... Los hombrecitos le habían deberían de haber costado una fortuna. Todo eso sólo para alejarse de las relaciones sexuales sin alejarse de ellas. Llegamos a su casa, la guerra había respetado a su planeta, todo se encontraba en buenas condiciones, al menos eso se veía desde lejos pero en cuento nos acercamos pude ver que en cada casa se encontraba por lo menos una señal de luto.

- No hubo una sola batalla en este cuadrante, pero las levas del imperio se llevaron a todos los jóvenes con capacidad de combatir y la mayoría jamás regresaron - me dijo como quien cuenta que mato a las hormigas de su jardín.

Su casa era muy linda y espaciosa, una imitación de todos los estilos arquitectónicos de vieja tierra, ya dentro me ofrece vino y volvemos a reunir a los muñequitos en un amplio salón que construyo para su experimento, montañas talladas con rostros en ellas, deben de ser sus dioses asegura ella, su extraña arquitectura dice que es para que todo llegue al centro de poder, son una sociedad bastante parecida al impero.

- Perdona pero parece que algo te incomoda - me lo dijo mirándome a los ojos.

- Para nada, solo me parece un poco extraño que tu casa este tan acondicionada a la vieja tierra.

- O es simple, me agrada vieja tierra, tenia historias tan interesantes, lo mejor y lo peor del universo estaba ahí, un día alababan a sus salvadores y el siguiente le daban la espalda, alguna ves te contare la historia de Stalin.

- Piensas escribir sobre tu experimento.

- Si pero nadie creerá lo retrogradas de vieja tierra, maquillare mis descubrimientos pero finalmente tendré a estos dos para mi.

- Mira, Naruto ya esta otra ves sobre Sakura y esta otra ves finge ser una frígida.

- Si, la verdad le sucede seguido, nunca quiere seguir sus instintos, siente culpa por entregarse a Naruto, es un circulo vicioso, pero tu ya viste, en cuanto se desate ella suele tomar las riendas, ellos me ponen caliente, tal ves por seer tan pequeños, tal ves por estar tan desorientados, pero en verdad hacen que Gwen pierda las bragas.

- Me doy cuenta de eso.

- Míralos están a punto de hacerlo, mira Sakura esta sobre Naruto y lo obliga a darle sexo oral.

- Guao ese chico es bueno.

- La puta que los parió, es mas que bueno.

Abracé a Gwen. Comenzamos a besarnos. Cuando parábamos, sus ojos pasaban de mirarme a mí a mirar a los hombrecitos fornicando, y luego volvía a mirarme de nuevo a los ojos. Yo seguía siempre su mirada.

Los pequeños Naruto y Sakura no dejaban de vernos, era la doble excitación vouyerista.

- Mira la gente gigante también van a hacerlo, nosotros también vamos a hacerlo mientras ellos no se dan cuenta.

- ¿Escuchaste eso? Ellos creen que vamos a hacerlo - Jadee en su oído mientras lamia su cuello.

- Espero que no se equivoquen que yo ya estoy desatada - Decía mientras se quitaba toda la ropa excepto sus medias.

Mientras yo la tumbaba al piso y le comía el ombligo, ella me hablaba y yo le respondía, ¿es acaso posible que ella me entendiera cuando tenia mi lengua en sus senos?

- ¿Me amas? - Soltó de pronto.

- En este momento no podría hacerlo mas.

- Esta bien - Dijo la pequeña Sakura que por un momento olvide su existencia - Podemos hacerlo, pero solo por que ellos no se van a dar cuenta.

Ellos dos lo hacían sobre una mesita de café mientras que yo ponía a Gwen sobre el sofá y la penetraba con todas mis fuerzas - Pero que conste que es la ultima ves que lo hacemos - Le dice tan bajo que apenas y si puedo escucharlos. Yo ya estaba dentro de Gwen, Naruto estaba dentro de Sakura, Gwen gemía, Sakura gemía, estaba pasando al mismo tiempo, en dos lugares a la misma hora, por un segundo imagine que todo el mundo lo estaba haciendo. Nos fuimos al dormitorio de Gwen y se la metí tranquilo el resto de la tarde en una larga y sudorosa cabalgada.

Cuando ella salio del baño yo estaba leyendo sus notas sobre el acondicionamiento de Naruto y Sakura.

- Joder eres bastante bueno en la cama… mis notas, si, no se si ya llegaste a esa parte pero ellos dos no son los primeros Naruto y Sakura que creo, antes de ellos fueron 14 pruebas, algunos enloquecieron, otros permanecieron en una fuerte depresión, otros se mataron entre si para no vivir sus nuevas vidas sin entender nada… a estos tuve que aumentar su capacidad de asombro y quitarles algo de su… ¿Cómo decirlo? Capacidad para avergonzarse, su desinhibición, así tal ves podía enterarme que carajo es un Hokage, un Sasuke o un viejo ichiraku, pero aun no lo logro del todo, lo mas que pude fue hacerlos tener sexo todo el día.

- ¿Crees que podamos ser como ellos? Tener sexo a todas horas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que si tú crees que podemos seguir así, juntos, durante algún tiempo.

-No sé. Las cosas ocurren. El principio siempre es lo más fácil.

Fue entonces cuando escuche un grito, de agonía llegando desde Konoha, pero mas me sorprendió que a Gwen no pareció afectarle, se vistió y regreso caminando a la habitación, yo la seguí mirándole el trasero.

Cuando entre a la habitación me encontré a Gwen agarrando a un descuartizado Naruto en sus manos.

- Carajo que paso aquí.

- Ella lo ha matado.

- ¿Por qué haría algo así? ¿No era su pareja?

- Como te dije, reconstruir una personalidad no es nada fácil, un poco mas de temperamento aquí, un recuerdo distorsionado por allá, una mentalidad mas lógica o mas pasional en su mente… son los problemas de la subjetividad cuando evaluamos los perfiles psicológicos, en este caso Sakura acaba de matar a Naruto, no se por que pero cuando haga la autopsia lo sabre.

- ¿Mataras a Sakura?

- Por supuesto, de echo tan pronto termine la autopsia de Naruto la matare, veremos que problemas había con su neocortex como para matarlo…

Ni me moleste en ver como corto en cientos de pequeños trozos al rubio, o como tomo su maquina de inconciencia para ver sus recuerdos, el análisis de su química cerebral apenas si lo entendí, decidí ir a ver a Sakura mientras Gwen jugaba a usar a Lacan para entender que tanto se acerco al Naruto original y como programar al nuevo.

Encontré a Sakura llorando con un pequeño cuchillo en las manos.

- Hola pequeña ¿Por qué mataste a tu compañero?

- Siempre tengo que matarlo

- ¿De que hablas?

- Si, siempre, Gwen cree que no me doy cuenta, pero todas las Sakuras que ha creado… ¡Tengo los recuerdos de todas ellas! Al final tengo que matar a Naruto, a veces sin que ella lo sepa por que el nunca se da cuenta que nosotros no somos los verdaderos… ¡Ni siquiera debemos de existir! ¡Somos el producto de la imaginación de un jodido oriental con problemas de una homosexualidad reprimida! Ella quiere saber en que termina nuestra historia, pero Naruto nunca la recuerda pero yo si, lo único que nunca cambia con cada Naruto es que me ama, pero yo a veces si y a veces no y tengo que continuar con esta farsa, cada nueva Sakura tiene que ser diferente hasta que se arte de devolvernos la vida, tengo que ser ninfomanía, depresiva, violenta, anarquista, sumisa, respetuosa… ¡Tengo que ser todas las Sakuras que forman a Sakura para que ella crea que siempre nos recrea locos y un día se canse!

- ¿No se lo has dicho?

- Ella concluye que sus experimentos se dan cuenta de lo que en verdad son y nos mata para volvernos a hacer.

La deje con sus lamentos, si ella dice que ya le dijo la verdad a Gwen no tengo por que ir a repetirla… regreso con Gwen que dice ya saber lo que sucedió con Naruto, pero ni siquiera escucho lo que dice cuando le quito las bragas y ya tengo mi dedo dentro de ella… Nos besamos. Me sumergí en sus grandes ojos marrones. Entonces me levanté y eché a correr. Sabía dónde estaba. Una cucaracha y un águila hacían el amor. El tiempo era un puertoriqueño tratando de hacer música. "Un pobre

El resto es historia


End file.
